


Blackberries

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you just eat something off a plant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberries

**Author's Note:**

> Caers prompted me with "berries".

“Oh, blackberries,” John said and reached to pick one off the brambles. He ate it and smiled, “Yep, they’re good.”

Sherlock straightened from where he had been inspecting the path. “Did you just eat something off a plant?”

“Yes.”

“Without washing it first.”

“Yes,” John picked another berry and popped it into his mouth.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “You don’t find that unhygienic?”

“It’s a couple berries. Besides, we’re miles from any roads, in the middle of Dartmoor. Whatever is on there, I am pretty sure I built an immunity when I was a child.”

“You did this when you were a child?” Sherlock sounds genuinely surprised.

“Are you telling me you didn’t?” It’s John’s turn to be surprised.

“Mummy did not approve of eating unwashed food.”

“You’ve never eaten berries straight off the bush?”

“You are stating the obvious again.” Sherlock folded his arms and scowled.

“Okay,” John said, “We need to remedy that.” He picked another blackberry and held it out to Sherlock. Who scowled even more.

“We’re on a case, John.”

“The case can wait five minutes for you to experience eating freshly picked berries,” John said.

Sherlock took the berry out of John’s hand and inspected it. John picked another one for himself.

“You just put them into your mouth.” He demonstrated.

“What if there’s a worm on it. Or bird droppings?” Sherlock looked sceptical.

John shrugged and ate another berry.

“Or a dog peed on it.”

“Oh for god’s sake...” John got another blackberry and advanced on Sherlock. “Open your mouth.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Open up, or I’ll force you. You know I can beat you in a fight,” John said and waved the berry in front of Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but obliged. John put the berry in Sherlock’s mouth. “Eat it. It’s good, I promise.”

Sherlock closed his mouth and chewed, expression suspicious. After a few seconds he smiled a bit. “It’s not bad.”

“Told you.” John said.

\----------

Sherlock stuck his tongue out in front of the mirror. “My tongue is purple.”

John stood next to him and did the same. “Mine too. It’s from the blackberries.”

“Huh. I didn’t know they did that.”

“Well, it’s not surprising when you consider the amount we ate...” John winked.

\---------

“John?”

“Mmmh?” John opened one eye to squint at Sherlock stretched out on the bed next to him.

“I will need to inspect a couple more paths tomorrow.”

“I thought as much. But we should take a few sandwiches this time. Too many blackberries can make you sick if you don’t have something substantial as well.”

“I want BLT.”

“Noted. Good night, Sherlock.” John yawned.

“Good night, John.”


End file.
